bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela White
Angela Gabrielle White is a fictional character from the universe of the franchise Bikini Rangers, and leader of Kibaoni Army Corps. Bio Angela Gabrielle White was born Sydney, Australia on 4 March 1985. Adult film career White was the first Australian model to pose for The Score Group (USA) in 2003.[4] White performed in solo and lesbian movies for eight years before shooting her first boy/girl hardcore scene in 2011 for a DVD entitled Angela White Finally F***s.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angela_White#cite_note-Angela_White_Press_Enquiries-5That same year, White won Score magazine’s “Hardcore Performer of the Year”. In 2013, White launched her official website (angelawhite.com) and has since produced and shot exclusively for her website.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angela_White#cite_note-6 She identifies as bisexual. Appearances in other media In 2007, White made her television debut on the Australian comedy series Pizza. White has been featured in the magazines Cosmopolitan, Penthouse,[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angela_White#cite_note-10 '' ]''Beat and Time Out. White has also been on the front page of The Sydney Morning Herald. In 2013, White became an official MC for Sexpo, the world’s largest sexuality and adult lifestyle exhibition. In 2014, White caused controversy when she was found to have produced a guerilla porn film at the La Trobe University Library in Bundoora. Politics In 2010, White ran as a political candidate for the Australian Sex Party in the Victorian state election,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angela_White#cite_note-herald-12 where she fought for the rights of sex workers. She gained exposure during the election when she sent copies of her DVDs to the Attorney General in her bid to reduce regulations for X-rated films. She garnered more media attention when she and fellow Australian Sex Party candidate Zahra Stardust became the first political candidates to film a pornographic scene together. Awards *2007 Voluptuous Magazine Model of the Year *2009 One of Score's "Top Ten Models of the Decade” *2011 Score Hardcore Performer of the Year *2015 XBIZ Award – Adult Site of the Year - Performer The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Angela White" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Academics Dynasty ''To Be Added Powers and Abilities ;Ninjutsu Mastery :She is a master of ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninppon, and has used it with her comrades to fight General Kibaoni. ;Demon Sealing :By using the Sealing Shuriken, she was able to seal a very powerful youkai like General Kibaoni. ;Cloning :She is able to create countless versions of herself, effectively distracting even other ninjas. ;Whirlwind Generation :She was able to create a whirlwind with her bare hands to power up a Flame Technique of Goton Nippon Shuriken. ;Disguise :She is skilled in makeup and disguise. ;Culinary skills :She seems to be very good at making oden and ramen. ;Kanashibari no Jutsu (金縛りの術? lit. "Binding Technique") :By outstretching her hand to the target, she can bind their movements, causing the target's arms to bind their body. Fetish Kamikaze Aka Arsenal *Katana - Angela White wields her own katana even when transformed as opposed to the Academic Dynasty Rangers' Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou Appearances: Episodes 48-49 See Also *The Real Angela White on Wikipedia and Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *Dane Romero - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. *Yoshitaka Igasaki - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. Category:1985 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Porn Stars Category:Sentai Villains Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:LGBT people from the Australia Category:Transformation period Era Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Academic Dynasty Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Retired Ranger